Mako, AVALANCHE, Ancients, and Turks
by Hazen S. Redfield
Summary: Inspired by my What If? Resident Evil series. A series of encouneters between characters. Read and Review if you would. Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

Elena slapped at the back of her neck as a mosquito landed and sunk into her skin. They had just passed through a marsh and some of the little bloodsuckers were still following them. She grumbled to herself as she felt another itchy bump form on her smooth skin. She was glad to be out with the other Turks actually doing something, but traveling through a muddy marsh and being eaten alive by insects wasn't what she head in mind. She looked over to see Reno tying his hair back to keep it from his sweaty face and Rude was busy stomping his boots into the grass to get the clumps of mud out. Finally she saw Tseng standing a few feet ahead, perched on a large rock and looking out through a set of rather expensive looking binoculars.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Tseng? Shouldn't we have found him by now?"

He turned back to look at her as he pulled a strand of black hair from his eyes. They had been trailing AVALANCHE for a few hours now with the goal of hoping the ragtag team of misfits would lead them to Sephiroth. They had orders from Rufus to capture the Ancient and bring him back. Even though the new President had seen the mass destruction caused by the silver-haired swordsman, he had faith that the four of them, maybe even with the help of Cloud and his friends, could subdue the madman. After all, the Turks were highly trained, not simple guards and pushovers like Heidegger and his old man. Rufus had total faith.

"They're heading towards some town. We can catch up in a bit."

Tseng stepped down from his large rock and walked back to the other Turks. He looked to Reno, Rude, and Elena and just shook his head as he slipped his binoculars back into his pocket. He saw the AVALANCHE members a good distance away and the only place they could be headed was the village in the distance; the Turks could afford a rest. He waved a hand dismissively and then turned back to stare off at nothing. Reno walked over to Rude and looked up to the biggest Turk.

"I hope we find them soon, my feet are killing me. Too bad we have to walk so they won't hear us."

"I don't care. I just want to find them. I know you do too. You like that one in the pink dress, right?"

Rude's voice was deep gruff sounding which suited his appearance. Reno looked up at him and shook his head. He cautiously looked to Elena who was sitting on a tree stump examining her weapon. There was nothing romantic between them but he just didn't want her to hear.

"Nah, man. I like Tifa, the martial arts chick in the mini-skirt. She's a total hottie. I think I'm gonna ask her out once this whole Sephiroth thing is over."

"Yeah, and she'll kick you in your head too. That should be fun to watch."

"Shut up, baldy."

"Hey! You two knock it off already!"

Tseng looked over from where he was standing on the rock again, lighting a cigarette he had just placed between his lips. He flipped the lighter shut and re-pocketed it before taking a drag of the toxin filled stick. Elena stood from her tree stump seat and began to trek past Reno and Rude toward Tseng when she suddenly stopped. A black blur crossed the and something else moved quickly. A figure landed in a crouched position a few feet away, and Tseng's smoke suddenly fell in half, cut clean in two by the attacker. He paused a moment, realizing how close something sharp had been to his face and then turned to face the intruder.

Reno, Rude, and Elena had already braced themselves for the impending fight. Rude cracked his gloved knuckles and Reno drew his shock stick with Elena brandishing her gun. The figure slowly stood, a tall man dressed in black with long, flowing silver hair. His green eyes glowed brightly as he eyed the four of them. Tseng hopped down from his rock and drew his gun from inside his coat pocket. He stopped as the realization set in.

"Whoa! It's him! It's Sephiroth!"

The silver-haired man turned to Tseng and stared, still remaining silent. His eyes were narrowed and the Turk leader could tell this situation would not end well. He aimed his gun at Sephiroth but before he could even pull the trigger another blurred motion and the barrel of his weapon fell to the grassy ground, Sephiroth's large blade still extended. He backed away as Reno and Rude rushed toward the Ancient. In a motion that seemed all too easy Sephiroth spun around, allowing the rushing Rude to go right by him, his fist catching nothing but air. Reno jabbed his shock stick towards him but Sephiroth batted the end of it away with a motion of his sword and then pushed the hilt forward, driving it into Reno's stomach. The red-haired man guffawed as the air pushed out of his lungs and he fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"RENO!"

Elena yelled as he lined up her shot and squeezed the trigger twice. Sephiroth ducked down in inhuman speed to avoid the shots and then pushed off, sprinting towards her. His might Masamune swung forward, slicing through her weapon the same way it did Tseng's. A quick kick was delivered to her chest and she fell back, tripping over the stump and falling. From behind the tall Rude wrapped his muscular arms around Sephiroth to hold him. For the first time since appearing Sephiroth made a sound, he growled in annoyance. Slowly he began to pull his arms apart and Rude's grip began to falter. As tightly as the bald Turk held on, he was no match for the sheer strength of the son of Jenova. Sephiroth pried his way free and then grabbed Rude by his collar, throwing him across the field. Rude landed hard and grabbed at the back of his head.

"TAKE THIS, FREAK!"

Sephiroth hissed as Reno's shock stick slammed into his back. It sparked and popped as the current went into his body. Sephiroth's body tensed for a moment and then he spun an elbow around, slamming it into the side of Reno's face. As he staggered back he waved the stick randomly, hoping to hit his attacker again. Sephiroth grabbed the weapon in a gloved hand and yanked it away. Reno threw a kick which Sephiroth ducked and then jabbed him with his own weapon. Reno screamed as the current traveled through his body and then he collapsed onto the ground, quivering as the electricity jolted his nerves.

As Sephiroth turned back towards Rude who was just now getting back at his feet, Tseng sprang into action. Sephiroth took his kick to the chest and still stood firm. He allowed Tseng to deliver three punches to his chest before he spun Reno's stick and smashed it into his face. As Tseng fell down spitting blood Rude launched his final attack. Sephiroth caught the big man's fist and then jabbed him with Reno's stick. As the big man fell Sephiroth kept jabbing him, torturing him. Rude's screams finally fell silent as he lost consciousness. Tseng stood again and balled his fist, still having fight left in him.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET, ANCIENT! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU COWARD!"

Sephiroth looked back and lifted his free hand, holding his palm outward and extended. A glowing, red aura appeared around his hand and at the same time Tseng noticed the glow coming from the sword hilt on his side. Something shot out from his hand and Tseng felt a harsh burning heat as his jacket caught fire. He began to scream as he ripped his coat off and tossed it away. The distraction worked. Sephiroth closed the distance between them and slammed his head into Tseng's face, delivering a fierce head butt that sent him flying. He thudded to the ground and was out like a light.

Still remaining quiet he dropped the stick next to the three unconscious men and looked to where Elena was watching, kneeled behind a large rock. As Sephiroth began to walk towards her she realized something: he didn't kill them. Tseng, Reno, and Rude were unconscious and beaten but still alive. Would he leave her alive too? She stood and began to back away as Sephiroth approached. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as Jenova's son closed the distance between them.

"Sephiroth….? You want to destroy Shin-Ra, right? Get back at Rufus and his father's company for what they did?"

He walked faster, his eyes narrowing. Elena swallowed harshly and slipped her hand into her jacket, feeling the knife she kept there as a back-up weapon. She stopped when her back hit a tree on the outer edge of the marsh. She had to buy time!

"You don't really want us, do you? You left them alive. It's Shin-Ra you want!"

Sephiroth stopped and turned to look at the battered Turks lying on the ground. He reached for his sword and began to draw it. Elena's mouth fell open as she realized what he intended to do. She stepped towards him and called out.

"NO! Please don't kill them! They did nothing to you, Sephiroth!"

The large sword was drawn and he was walking back towards them. Elena ran up behind him and yelled as she grabbed at his coat. Sephiroth stopped to look back at her, his glowing green eyes staring right into her blue ones. She was looking into the face of the legendary Sephiroth and somehow she was still alive, no injuries besides the kick he delivered earlier.

"Stop, please! Spare them! I'll do whatever you want, Sephiroth!"

He stopped and re-sheathed his blade. He turned towards Elena and looked down at her. She winched when he grabbed her collar and pulled her up off the ground to hold her at eye level. She stared into the glowing eyes and could decipher nothing. Most people's eyes told who they were, held their emotions and secrets, Sephiroth's eyes were just void. He continued to stare at her and suddenly Elena grabbed his face and kissed him. He dropped her in surprise and took a step back. As Elena stood she looked at him, seeing an emotion in his eyes finally.

"Please, just go. I'll make it worth your while, I swear!"

She moved to him and grabbed at his coat, pulling him down to kiss him. There was no response as Elena pushed her thin lips against his but after a long moment he returned the kiss. She stepped back and pulled her blue suit jacket off, letting it fall. The white shirt and dark blue tie underneath fit with the Turk attire but the figure beneath was definitely feminine. She quickly undid her tie and let it fall too as she moved back towards him. Sephiroth didn't bother to undress but Elena pushed her hands against the material of the shirt underneath, feeling the toned muscles below.

He was still unresponsive so Elena took his left hand and placed it on her breast. She let out a small sigh as he carefully groped the soft flesh through the thin white shirt. She leaned against him again, kissing him passionately as she pressed herself against him. Sephiroth was an attractive man and if using her sexuality to keep him from killing all four of them was necessary, so be it. She began to run her fingers through his flowing silver hair as she kissed him more passionately. In a sudden burst of interest Sephiroth picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him to maintain balance. He turned his head to the side and kissed her with just as much intensity. She whimpered under his kiss as she felt his tongue pushing into her mouth.

Elena felt her feet touch the ground again and her shirt was pulled open, the buttons snapping off exposing the black bra underneath. A strong hand gripped at both of her breasts and she let her head fall back as she began to undo the belt around her waist and then tug at her blue pants. She found herself pushed back against a tree and she stepped from her suit pants, now standing near the marsh in her matching black underwear set and her boots. She pulled away from his kiss and stared at him. As they stared at each other she reached out a hand and grabbed at his crotch, feeling the stiffness in the area. She heard him suck in a breath and realized that he was still human in some regards.

"You can have me….if you want…."

Her voice was low and breathy. She watched him shed his flowing coat and reveal a slender yet toned body underneath, dressed in black boots, black pants, and a tight fitting black shirt. She grabbed at his waist, unbuckling his pants and she saw no protest. She stopped short of reaching in and instead opted to tug her panties down and step out of them. She was pushed against the tree again and found her right leg being lifted and held to his side. She looked into those glowing green eyes and suddenly gasped when she him entering her. She closed her eyes tight as she felt him pushing past her opening, only stopping once his stomach was pressed flat against hers. For a moment neither of them moved and Elena took to the feeling of Sephiroth inside of her. Then, his hips pulled back and he pushed into her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she sucked in her bottom lip. It had been a long time and Sephiroth was good. Soon she began to meet him halfway, pushing herself towards him to meet his thrusts. She dared to open her eyes and saw that he was staring at her, examining her face as their bodies pushed and pulled apart making love.

"Elena…."

Her eyes shot open again at the sound of his voice. He had not spoken a word since arriving and hearing her name come from his mouth was almost scary. His voice was low, soft spoken, smooth, and even charming. She stared at him, watching for what he would do. He leaned over and kissed her again and her whole body went rigid with a tingling feeling. She began to contract herself around him and breathe faster under his kiss. He pulled away from her and she saw his face scrunch and heard him groan.

It only took a few more thrusts and Elena felt her body tighten and burn. She called out loudly as she wrapped her arms even tighter around Sephiroth as her body released. A moment later she felt Sephiroth remove himself from her and then a warm splash against her stomach. She released her grip on him and slowly slid down to the ground, breathing heavily. She looked up to see Sephiroth grabbing for his coat and pulling it on. She spoke between breaths.

"Thank…you…."

He ignored her. He began to walk away, stepping past her fallen comrades and walking onto the trail that led towards the ocean that washed against the shores behind the village where Tseng saw AVALANCHE heading. As he disappeared from view Elena stood, realizing she should get dressed before one of the Turks awoke from their beating.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the small room opened and in stumbled two figures, followed by a third a moment afterwards. Tifa Lockhart managed to reach the bed before falling onto it and landing face first. A moment later Aerith Gainsborough staggered to the bed and took a seat next to Tifa. She leaned forward and held her head, trying to stop it from spinning as Cloud Strife closed the door and leaned against it. They had all gone on plenty of roller coaster rides at Golden Saucer and had hit the bar afterwards; now all of them were paying the price. Aerith rubbed at her temples.

"You aren't choosing my drinks for me anymore, Cloud. It feels like the room is spinning and I can't stop it…."

Tifa slowly sat up and began to unlace her boots as Cloud leaned back against the door, trying to maintain his sense of balance. He had watched the girls drink spirits and a few mixed drinks while he mostly stuck to the harder edged stuff. He groaned and then slowly began to trek across the room towards a chair across from the bed. As he plopped down he leaned his head back just as Tifa managed to remove her other boot. She wiggled her toes a moment and then fell back on the bed again. Cloud looked over to her and smiled, watching the drunk Tifa mumble about the bed floating.

"The bed isn't floating. You're just buzzed."

"Hey, shut up, talking palm tree!"

All three of them laughed and Tifa forced herself to sit up. She rubbed at her eyes and looked over to Cloud. She watched him for a long moment and then turned to Aerith who slowly turned to look back at her as she removed her jacket. Tifa eyed Cloud again.

"He can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired and a little drunk and I want to go to sleep….Cloud's a man, he can't stay here."

Cloud looked up just long enough to give Tifa the finger before leaning his head back a second time. Aerith grinned wickedly and looked to Cloud.

"She's right, Cloud. Ladies need their privacy. Men can't stay in the room with us."

"The hell? What kind of discrimination bullshit is that?"

The spikey-haired blonde said as he ran a gloved hand through his yellow locks and then yawned. He was drunk. Tifa and Aerith were buzzed but still coherent, Cloud was full out drunk from all the hard liquor he had consumed. Tifa stood and moved across the room to his chair where she grabbed at his wrist and started to pull him up. Cloud protested with a grunt and pulled himself back, but he was too woozy to be stronger than Tifa who began yanking him towards the door. He dragged his feet along as Tifa dragged him towards the exit. Aerith smiled as she watched.

"I don't want to go! Let me crash here!"

"You can't stay here, Cloud! You're sharing the other room with Vincent and you know that!"

He mumbled something that was incoherent as he reached the door. As Tifa reached out to open it, Cloud placed his foot in front of it to keep it shut. He turned to look down at Tifa with glossy eyes. His blue eyes still had that Mako infused glow even when he was drunk. He smiled sleepily at her.

"Can I at least have something to help sober me up? I need to make it to my room in one piece. Come on, Tifa…."

"What are you getting at?"

"How about one kiss? You kissed me before when I made my promise to you….back home….right before I left for SOLDI…."

The sentence didn't complete itself. Cloud pushed himself up right and stretched, groaning. Tifa eyed him for a long moment before she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Cloud blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes causing some of the gloss to go away. He was a little more sober, but he was still packing one hell of a buzz. He brushed his palm against his cheek and gave Tifa a goofy grin.

"What was that? That's the kind of kiss kids give each other…or what you'd give me if you were my sister. I wanted a real kiss."

"Too bad. Now, come on, you're leaving."

Tifa grabbed at the doorknob again but Cloud pushed the door shut with his heel. He looked down at Tifa again and placed his hands on her waist. She glanced down to see and smiled a little as she looked back up to him.

"Cloud….what are you doing?"

"Nothing…just showing my friend some courtesy. So….how about you kiss Aerith? I think that would sober me up well enough to make it back to my room."

"NO WAY!"

The yell came from Aerith who was now lying back on the bed on her side and staring off at the wall. She quickly sat up and looked to Tifa, to Cloud, back to Tifa, and then to Cloud once more. She shook her head vigorously at the request. Tifa watched Cloud with a look of disbelief and then laughed.

"You're a riot, spikey. I'm not that way and she isn't either. Now, for the last time, get…out. We want to go to bed and you should go sleep off your drinks too."

Cloud pulled Tifa closer to him and looked down at her with a softer look in his eyes. She breathed densely through her nose as she returned the stare, a small grin present on her face though she was trying not to let it show through. She leaned up and flicked her tongue over his nose before giggling.

"I promise I'll leave. Just give me one girl on girl kiss."

By now Aerith had risen from the bed and had moved to where the two of them stood. She grabbed Cloud's arm and looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. She let out a playful growl and then smiled at him. She titled her head towards the door.

"Leave, drunken Cloud. You won't see any lesbian kisses in here tonight."

"Awww…..Unless….."

Both women arched their eyebrows and gave him odd looks as he smiled. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and slowly began to push them forward towards the other. Maybe they would have put up more of a fight if they were sober, but they were totally buzzing after their night of drinking. As their faces got closer and closer Tifa closed her eyes and then felt her lips pressed against Aerith's. At first neither of them did anything, but then Aerith made the first move and began kissing Tifa. Tifa let out a startled moan and then returned the kiss too. Aerith's lips were soft and warm and Tifa found herself devouring them.

Aerith lifted a hand to rest on the side of her face as they kissed and Cloud watched intently. He sucked in a deep breath and shuddered, beginning to sober up a little more but still far from being there. He watched the two women softly and sensually kiss, their lips meshing together and the occasional smacking sound was heard. Finally Cloud pulled them apart and then leaned down, firmly kissing Aerith. She whimpered under his strong kiss as she took in the taste and scent of the blonde. He placed a hand on her left breast and carefully caressed it through the material of her dress as he felt Tifa tracing her warm, soft tongue over his ear, stopping to nibble at his lobe.

As he pulled away from Aerith's lips he moved down to kiss the front of her neck softly and then move to the side, placing soft kisses that made the Ancient gasp and shiver with each one placed. Cloud sucked in a surprised breath when he felt Tifa's lips on the side of his neck and was more surprised to feel the hand on his crotch. They were all a little more open because of the alcohol but he was surprised that Tifa was going this far. He groaned as he felt her hand start to rub at his pants. Aerith pulled at her dress buttons to undo them and let the garment fall past her shoulders to expose the white bra and smooth skin beneath. Cloud moved down form kissing her neck to kiss her chest and then moved down until he was pressing his lips against the top of her right breast while still softly caressing the left one. Tifa watched them and smiled as she knelt down to her knees and began to tug at Cloud's belt. He could feel her hands tugging but he was too enthralled with Aerith to really notice too much. Once Tifa got the leather belt pulled apart instead of opening up his pants she leaned forward and placed her mouth around the material that was covering him. Cloud suddenly jerked away from playing with Aerith's breasts and groaned as he felt the grip of her mouth on him, holding him.

"Ahh….what…."

Tifa kept teasing with her mouth until she felt Cloud begin to stiffen and press against the material of his pants. As Tifa had Cloud distracted Aerith took the opportunity to step out of her dress and kick it aside before she yanked Cloud's shirt off, exposing the toned body underneath. She ran her smooth hands over the hard abs and smooth chest as Tifa bobbed her head back and forth, teasing Cloud. Cloud let his head fall back as he took in the attention from the two ladies and sighed heavily.

He was abruptly pulled away from his enjoyment as he felt Tifa pull away and watched her stand. The two women each grabbed an arm and led Cloud towards the bed and then pushed him down onto it. Tifa pulled her tank top off and began to tug at her skirt. She wore nothing underneath the top and revealed a pair of thinly cut white panties beneath the skirt, which down just as easily as the rest of her clothes. As Aerith let her bra fall and began to further undress she eyed Cloud.

"You need to undress too, Mr. Bodyguard. This isn't just for you, y'know."

Cloud sat up and began to kick off his boots and work at his pants as the two nude women climbed onto the bed with him. Aerith pushed him back down and began to kiss him, shoving her tongue deep into his mouth and moaning in a sultry tone as she explored his mouth. Tifa leaned her head down and took Cloud into her mouth, pulling him nearly to the back of her throat and letting her tongue wrap in circles around him. Her long hair brushed against his thigh which caused him to moan as he felt the soft tickling of her hair mixed with the warmness of her mouth. Tifa pulled back just long enough to let him escape before going down again. Aerith pulled from kissing him and crawled next to Tifa. The martial artist pulled away from Cloud and kissed Aerith greedily. When they pulled apart Aerith leaned down and took Cloud into her mouth, gently suckling as her tongue wrapped around several time.

Cloud bucked his hips slightly and Aerith responded by caressing his inner thigh and groaning, sending vibrations through him. He sighed deeply and scrunched his face a little. Aerith pulled away and then straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto him. She gasped as she felt him enter her. Slowly Aerith began a rising motion and then lowered herself again, slowly constricting herself around him with each motion. Tifa leaned up and took one of Aerith's breasts into her mouth, suckling and licking it while rubbing the other. The flower girl moaned and closed her eyes, getting lost in the feelings in her body.

As Tifa continued to tease Aerith's breast she reached back and ran two of her fingers over Cloud's lips, slipping one of them past his lips and into his mouth. He responded by sucking her finger in and licking it, acting on her desire for him. Tifa moved up, kissing Aerith forcefully again. She pulled back just enough so Cloud could see their tongues intertwining, licking each other's lips, and hungrily kissing. Aerith suddenly began to breathe a lot faster and she moved off of Cloud and onto Tifa. As the fighter fell back Aerith fell on top of her and the two of them continued to kiss. While they were against the idea when Cloud suggested it, they were now fully into it; hungrily devouring the other's mouth and pressing against the other.

Tifa reached back and grabbed at Aerith's ass, gripping the soft flesh with greedy hands. She suddenly smacked one of the bare cheeks causing Aerith to jump and yelp and only kiss her with more passion. Cloud moved to kneel behind them and leaned over, beginning to kiss the back of Aerith's neck. With Tifa on the bottom Cloud pushed her legs apart and carefully entered her, listening to her suddenly sighing as he felt her warm inner walls surround him. Tifa sucked in a harsh breath and began to caress Aerith's back as she felt Cloud begin to thrust in and out of her. As Aerith lie on top of Tifa she could feel the movement beneath her. She could feel the stiffness of Cloud brushing against her as he pushed into Tifa and as Tifa rocked her body to meet Cloud she could feel that friction too; mixed in with the heavy kissing and caressing Aerith was nearly bursting then.

"Oh, Tifa! TIIIIIFAAAA!"

Cloud gritted his teeth and began to groan loudly. Tifa was panting loudly and gasping as her body shook under Aerith. Aerith finally pulled away from the kissing and began licking Tifa's cheek before moving down to her neck. Suddenly Tifa's entire body stiffened and her teeth gritted. She let out a loud scream as she wrapped her arms around Aerith and orgasmed, releasing onto Cloud. As the blonde began to groan louder from the new tight constrictions around him coming from Tifa Aerith suddenly called out.

"Cloud…please…I want to feel you one more time."

The Spikey-Headed One stopped his movements and carefully removed himself from the panting Tifa. Aerith gasped as she felt Cloud push into her for the second time and she began to push her hips back to meet him, the fleshy sound of her shapely ass smacking against his groin echoed through the room and the Ancient suddenly gripped her hands onto Tifa's shoulders and started forcefully kissing her. Cloud suddenly gasped as a rigid orgasm hit his body and he grabbed onto Aerith's waist to balance himself. She suddenly began pushing herself back against him more and then let out a high pitched squeal as she rode out her own orgasm. Both Cloud and Aerith groaned as they came together and with all going on above Tifa's body clenched up as a second orgasm hit her.

Aerith rolled off of Tifa and lay on her back, gasping heavily as she poured sweat. Cloud fell forward to rest on Tifa's other side, panting and gasping like the two of them were. The sweat covered Cloud kissed Tifa once and then kissed Aerith in the same sensual way before falling back down next to Tifa. Tifa let her hand trail over the muscles of his stomach before she smiled.

"Amazing. That was the best sex I've ever had…."

Aerith chuckled and pushed her head up, resting it on her hand. She cut her eyes at Tifa and grinned. Cloud sleepily grinned at both girls and then snuggled up next to Tifa. Pulled Cloud closer and let him drape one leg over her. Aerith moved a little closer too and rested her head on Tifa's chest, yawning sleepily and closing her eyes. Between the drinking and the incredible sex all three of them could barely keep their eyes open. With one final yawn, Ms. Tifa Lockhart felt herself drifting off to sleep with one incredibly hot blonde on her right and a very cute brunette on her left, the three of them snuggled together.

--

The next morning there was a knock at the door which went unheard. After three more knocks that drew no response the door to the small room opened and a young Ninja girl dressed in a green shirt and tan shorts stepped in. Her eyes went wide as she saw the three nude people lying atop the covers. She quickly stepped back and slammed the door shut. She spun around and saw herself staring up at Barret.

"Tifa and Aerith are still sleeping…."

The AVALANCHE leader slammed his beefy fist into the door four unbelievably loud times and called out.

"YO! WAKE UP IN THERE! WE HAVE TO GET A MOVE ON! SPIKEY HEAD TWERP IS MISSING!"

The three people in the bed suddenly sat up right and looked around confused. As Tifa rubbed at her eyes she stood from the bed and began grabbing for clothes. Instead of grabbing her clothes she snatched up Cloud's pants and shirt and tossed them to him.

"Barret will kill us all if he finds you here. Go on, hide in the bathroom until Aerith and I leave, then you can sneak out."

"Yeah, go!"

Aerith shoved Cloud from the bed and tossed his boots at him as she staggered towards the bathroom on the other side of the room. He saw Tifa pulling on her skirt as he closed the door and leaned back. Things were a little blurry, but he did remember that he was in bed with the two of them the previous night. Oh man, what a way to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing more Cid Highwind enjoyed that sitting back at the local bar with a huge glass of beer before him. It was another day of labor in the garage tinkering around with Little Bronco and then off to the nearest bar to drink as much as he could without getting too drunk. The Famed Airship Pilot leaned forward against the counter staring down at the half empty mug. It was still the first and Cid's style always included taking the first beer the slowest and then enjoying the rest in an orderly manner after that. He removed what was left of the cigarette from his mouth and snubbed it out in the nearby ashtray before picking up the mug and taking a drink again.

As he did the door to the tavern opened and in walked a group of three people. The leader wore a sloppily thrown together suit with the white shirt not tucked in and the top few buttons undone. His suit jacket was also unbuttoned giving him a very casual appearance. His long red hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and a set of goggles, much like Cid's own, rested atop his head. Directly behind was a tall man who looked more like a human wall than a man. He was very tall and had a distinguished look characterized by his baldhead, multiple earrings, and rather expensive looking sunglasses. Ending the trio was a woman of normal size dressed in a similar black suit but she looked professional all the way. Her blonde hair was chin length and her eyes showed an air of professionalism. As three fourths of the Turks walked into the bar Cid grumbled and looked away. Of all the assholes to wander into his favorite bar why did it have to be these three?

The three of them strolled behind him and when they stopped Cid knew they had recognized him. He took the last drink from his mug and then turned to face them, leaning back against the bar as he stared at Reno, Rude, and Elena. He looked directly at Rude and sneered, going right for the biggest Turk to establish himself as the Alpha Male before anything could run its course. In an action that surprised Cid completely Rude nodded his head.

"Evening."

"What? Not even a one single goddamn punch? I figured you three assholes would be looking to kick my old ass."

Cid spoke with an arched an eyebrow. Rude simply smirked and the red-headed Reno gave him a look with his head titled sideways causing a few loose strands of red hair to fall over his eyes. The laid back Turk just chuckled.

"We're off duty, old man. Just three people coming to enjoy an after work drink. We haven't stepped into your territory have we? I would really hate to offend the great Cid Highwind – supreme lord and master of the skies."

"You're about to get a supreme lord and master boot up your ass, you little snub nosed bitch."

"Why you!"

Reno reached for his electro-stick but was stopped when Rude grabbed his arm and looked down, shaking his head. Elena stepped closer to Reno and rested one of her hands atop his shoulder. Reno turned to her, more surprised that she was stepping in when it was Rude who usually broke up the fights.

"Calm down, Reno. We're off duty. Let it go."

"What? Are you fucking pussy-whipped now, boy?"

Cid's drawly voice said and Reno drew the stick and raised it to strike but was stopped again by Rude who snatched the weapon away from him. Reno glared at Cid and after a moment of growling behind clenched teeth he turned to walk away. Rude slipped Reno's weapon of choice into his jacket's inner pocket and followed after the two other Turks to a corner table. Cid watched them walk away and smiled proudly at himself for being able to get under Reno's skin. He chuckled while reaching for another cigarette. Be damned if some little punk would try to one-up him.

--

A few drinks later and Cid was pretty smashed. He was still coherent enough to maintain thoughts and function, but he was out of his mind. With a groan he leaned his head down on the bar and let it rest there, hoping the room would stop spinning in the next few moments. Hearing footsteps Cid looked up to see the sole female Turk standing a few feet away from him. She was fairly cute and Cid did have a thing for blondes so he was enjoying staring at her. When she looked over to him he cut her a grin and she just turned her head.

"Oh, come on, sweet thing. Don't just turn away from me."

She was ignoring him. She paid for another round of drinks and as the tender turned to fix them Cid spoke up. He forced himself to sit up and looked at her. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and smiled. She sighed, already used to the various flirting tactics of the various males she encountered.

"Hey, Elena. Sit down and join me for a drink. You know you want to."

Elena turned to look at him and just shook her head. She sighed as grabbed the drinks for Reno, Rude, and herself and turned to walk away. As she walked by holding the drinks she jumped as she felt a hand firmly slap her ass. The glasses went flying and hit the floor shattering. She spun around while rubbing her smarting ass and glared at Cid who only offered her a stupid grin as a response. She growled and reached for her weapon as Reno and Rude moved to stand behind her, already having jumped from their table. Rude tossed Reno his electro-stick back and cracked his own knuckles, ready to attack. As the two Turks moved in to attack Elena held up her hand up to stop them.

"This one is mine, boys."

"Let me smack him around! Just one shock! One shock!"

"I have this, Reno! You and Rude head back. Go…NOW!"

The two Turks looked to each other and then walked off, leaving Elena to deal with Mr. Grab Ass. As Rude stepped out of the bar Reno looked back and saw Elena standing over Cid with her hands on her hips. She didn't get to be a Turk without knowing how to fight but he was still a little concerned for her. When she cut her eyes over to him he nodded and then walked out after Rude. With the men gone Elena reached out and grabbed Cid's chin, forcing him to look up at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and spoke in a deadly tone.

"Do you not know how to keep your hands to yourself?"

Cid looked away from her eyes and down to her chest. Her three-piece suit covered her body well but he could still see there was a feminine form underneath. She yanked his jaw to make him look up at her again and he smiled at her. He wasn't that sober and Elena was one little hardbody.

"Answer the question."

"I know how, I just didn't want to. You have one of the cutest little butts I've ever seen. I had to grab that thing."

"Right. What makes you think you have the right to touch me?"

"Who says I did? I just wanted to. Come on, lighten up sweet cheeks."

"So, you're saying you like me then, Cid?"

"I sure as fuck do. Come on, sit your cute little ass down on the stool next to mine and have a drink with me."

Elena looked to the empty stool Cid was offering and then shook her head. She let go of his chin and grabbed his collar, pulling him up. When he stood Elena leaned forward and kissed him firmly. The pilot was caught off guard but couldn't resist. He let out a low groan and pulled her closer to him, kissing her firmly. Elena was surprised by the aggressiveness of Cid's actions but found it to be quite exhilarating. After a moment she pulled away from him and smiled. She grabbed him by the collar again and led him along. Cid followed all too happily.

It was still a little early for bar life so there weren't that many other patrons. Elena pushed open the door to the lady's room and dragged Cid into the one place that is truly No Man's Land. The female Turk shoved the pilot against the wall and began kissing him again. As they locked lips she removed her jacket and tossed it away and began working on removing her tie as she slipped her tongue into Cid's mouth. Cid pulled her closer and gripped and kneaded her lovely ass through the thin material of her slacks. Her hands ran up his chest and over his face where she could feel light stubble. She finally stepped back from him and wrapped her tie around the back of his neck and used it like a leash to lead him along. Cid followed her all too eagerly and she just flashed him a sexy smile to keep his interest, though it was uncalled for. She led him into one of the vacant stalls and locked the door behind them. As Cid leaned against the door Elena grabbed at his crotch and squeezed firmly causing him to gasp loudly. Elena stepped back and undid her trousers, letting them fall. Standing there in panties and a button down dress shirt gave Elena a kind of sexy cuteness.

"Hot damn, girl, you look sexy."

Cid moved forward towards her but she met him halfway and pressed herself against him. The pilot took control again and firmly slammed her against the locked door and began suckling on her neck. Elena tilted her head back and began feeling at Cid's buckle. As she yanked his faded cargo pants down she pressed herself against him again and the Great Airship Pilot quit dilly-dallying. He yanked her underwear down to her knees and quickly pushed into her. Both of them groaned as their bodies connected. As Cid began with slow and careful thrusts Elena sunk her nails into the back of his neck and groaned into his ear.

"Cid…don't screw around…Hard and fast…make me scream."

How could he resist that order? He began to buck his hips forward with all his drunken might and Elena responded by leaning her head back and breathing loudly, sucking in huge breaths and groaning. Her slim yet toned arms wrapped around his neck and held him tightly as she began to push her own hips forward, meeting his every thrust. She grunted loudly as Cid continued to push into her again and again and again. Hearing Cid's low growl only made her want him that much more and it was all she could to keep from screaming right then and there.

"Goddamnit woman! Ease up with those nails!"

Elena took her nails from the back of Cid's neck and opted to wrap them around his neck again. Her voice began to quiver and she moaned loudly, her breaths coming in short bursts. She could feel Cid stopping his movements and he too began to groan as her inner muscles tightened around him and then it happened…. she screamed loudly and called out his name as her body was wracked by a mighty orgasm. As she rode out the intense pleasure she felt Cid release inside of her and listened to his groans of pleasure too. As the burning tingle left both of their bodies they pulled apart and Cid fell backwards, grabbing at the wall to stop himself. As Elena gasped for air she smiled at him and ran through his hair, pulling it from her sweat covered face. She walked to Cid and leaned down, giving him one last kiss. As she pulled away she smiled at him and winked.

Cid watched her pull on her dark slacks and tuck the white shirt into them and then began straightening her tie while looking in the mirror. She turned back to him and gave him a naughty smile.

"Thanks, Cid. Reno always said I've been too uptight at work. Have a nice day, Mr. Pilot."

With that she walked away from him and stepped out back into the main part of the bar, swaying her hips the entire way.

--

As Elena stepped out from the tavern she spotted Reno and Rude sitting in the parked car; Rude at the driver's seat looking as collected as ever and Reno in the passenger's seat with the seat pulled back and his feet propped up on the dashboard. The two Turks looked to her as she neared the car. Her suit looked as crisp and orderly as before but she was smiling widely.

"Hey, what kept ya?"

"Not a thing, Reno. Now, come on. You two have to drop me off at my apartment. I feel like a shower and a night of tv."

She slipped into the backseat and slammed the door shut as Rude started the car. The three Turks pulled off from the bar and Elena was smiling to herself. Not because she just had some really good sex, but she was wondering how Cid would find his way out of the lady's room without getting caught since the night crowd was starting to come in.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, like I was saying. There I was sitting in this hot tub with these two blondes next to me. One of them took my swim trunks off and tossed them over the edge of the tub. The one of the right starts kissing me and the other one puts her head under the water…. if you know what I mean…"

Reno leaned back in his barstool and pressed his back to the bar as he recounted his latest tale of sexual prowess. Rude sat next to him listening quietly, the way the big guy always did. He picked up his mug and took a drink of the beer as Reno picked up where he left off.

"So, things are starting to get real hot and heavy and I'm thinking to myself, 'Reno, you are going to show these ladies double time tonight.' Just then the back door opens and this huge dude swinging a metal bat comes rushing out right at me! I jumped up out of the hot tub and ran across this yard with nothing on. I hopped the fence and ran down the street totally naked. The dude chased me about two blocks before he finally gave up."

"There I was in downtown Costa del Sol with no clothes, no wallet, and I'm like, what the hell am I gonna do now? I snuck back to the place and the friend of the girl who lived there had my stuff."

Rude looked to Reno again with a visible smirk on his face, trying not to laugh at the plight of his good friend naked and broke in Costa del Sol. Reno returned the look and just shook his head.

"I'm telling ya, Rude. That was one crazy night. Oh, and the friend? Yeah, I took her back to the hotel and showed her some basic training. Even though I did nearly get clobbered for it."

Reno sat his empty glass on the bar and stood up, stretching his limber frame and listening as his bones popped. After popping his neck in both directions he sauntered towards the door, ready to move on after the beer break. Rude placed a crisp bill on the bar to cover their drinks and then followed suit, slipping his gloved hands into his pockets as he followed the lead of the redheaded Turk before him. They had to get back to some stupid meeting Rufus had called and after that they would be shipped off on some meaningless assignment with Tseng and Elena. The job paid well, but sometimes it was a hassle to listen to Rufus's banter.

As the two Turks moved down the bustling city street they were being watched from the other sidewalk. A young ninja girl with short black hair was eyeing them, seeing if they had anything worth stealing. Yuffie wasn't a standard pickpocket; she only had eyes for that valuable Materia. Of all the people in her vicinity, the two Turks were the most likely to have it on them. She slipped her hands into the pockets of her shorts and moved to the nearest crosswalk, waiting for the right time to snatch a prize from one of them.

Yuffie was far from an idiot. She wasn't as good at her job if she was clumsy. While there were plenty of people around to make reaching into one of their pockets easy, it would be hard to steal from either Reno or Rude while the two were together. Fitting in as an ordinary civilian she stayed a few feet behind the Turks and watched, waiting. As the trio neared a corner a rather expensive looking chic black car was parked next to the curb with a blonde woman in a suit leaning against the hood. As Reno and Rude approached, Elena pushed herself away and stepped towards them.

"Reno! Rude! Over here!'

While she wasn't a junior member anymore, Elena still had this girlish look and voice and sometimes her voice was a little too high pitched. The two Turks turned to look at their fellow comrade and moved towards her. The conversation was hushed making it nigh impossible for Yuffie to hear what they were saying. She watched Elena climb into the passenger's seat, seeing Tseng at the wheel as the door opened, and Reno and Rude climbed into the back. As the car sped off Yuffie felt hear pulse rise. She needed to stay on their tail and see what was going on. She might not see Reno and Rude again for a while.

As she stood on the corner watching, a teenage boy on a Moped approached. Biting her bottom lip for a moment Yuffie pushed him off the small motorcycle and took off, chasing the car that took the Turks away. Jumping to his feet, the Moped owner shook his fist, cursed, and ran after her but was too slow on foot to catch up with the thief. Yuffie yelled back her apologies as she sped up the mini-cycle, trying to tail the car.

"Where the hell are they going? This is just my luck!"

After trailing the car for the better part of an hour and watching the four Turks disappear into a corporate looking building for another hour Yuffie was growing impatient. As she sat on the Moped seat dozing she was startled by the sound of an engine roaring to life. The car sped off and as the realization that she lost her chance sunk in she saw Reno on foot strolling away in the opposite direction. For whatever reason, the lanky Turk had opted to venture off on his own instead of going with the other three. As a new feeling of success gripped her Yuffie climbed off the Moped and began trailing him.

As Reno slipped through the calm streets of the upper city nearing sunset he whistled to himself while flipping a coin into the air, catching it each time it came down. Remaining as quiet as possible Yuffie remained a safe distance behind and waited for her opportunity to snag some free Materia. She just had a sense of who was carrying it on their person and she knew that Reno had some. He was fond fire magic if she remembered correctly so he was bound to have at least one red Materia in his possession. Stopping suddenly the red-haired Turk looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. Yuffie poked her head out from behind the stoop of the nearest building to make sure the coast was clear.

After catching the coin for at least the hundredth time, Reno slipped it into his pocket and stood at the crosswalk, glancing about himself. A small hand from behind slipped into his pocket and grabbed the glowing red ball there. Reno's eyebrows arched as he felt another person behind him and looked to the left, seeing the reflection of the girl ninja in a parked car. He remained quiet as he felt her hand leave and noticed the missing weight from his coat pocket. Playing the fool he listened to her feet quickly shuffle away and then turned around, seeing her duck into a nearby alley. Drawing his favored weapon, the shock stick, from his inner pocket he twirled it between his fingers as he neared her escape. As he stealthily entered her hiding place he saw her bending over rummaging through what appeared to be a backpack. "Must be where she keeps her goodies" he thought as he approached her.

While he never noticed her body before, Reno did have to admit that those small cheeks covered by her tight shorts were attractive. A smile came to his face as he snuck up behind her, lifting the shock stick. Yuffie squealed and jumped up, grabbing at her stinging bottom as Reno jammed his shock stick into it. Still holding her butt in her hands she spun around to see Reno standing there, swinging his weapon around and sneering at her the way that only Reno can sneer at a person. His cool voice flowed through the alley, bouncing off the walls.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me. Didn't your parents ever teach you it's wrong to take things that belong to others? Hmm?"

Reno began to walk towards her still twirling the shock stick. Yuffie brought her arms up in a defensive position and swung out her booted right foot in a stiff kick aimed for his head. Almost too easily Reno ducked the kick and jammed his shocking weapon into her midsection. She screamed and fell back onto the ground, holding her side. Reno laughed as he moved closer.

"That's all you have? A famed Wutai ninja and you bring a simple kick to me? You'll have to put up more a fight if you want to outclass me. Look, I'll make it easier for you!"

Reno opened his coat pocket and slipped his weapon back where it belonged. He then assumed a fighting stance and beckoned her towards him. Yuffie ran at him with a punch and Reno ducked before coming up with his own uppercut. As the fist slammed into her chin Yuffie fell back again and before she could get her bearings Reno was on top of her. He slammed his knee into her stomach, followed that up with a right hook to her jaw, and then grabbed a handful of hair, slinging her small lithe body towards the dumpset.

Her body smacked against the cold metal hard enough to make her scream again as she tumbled to the floor. Not wanting to surrender and afraid of what would happen if she did Yuffie forced herself up and staggered towards Reno weakly swinging her arm. Reno grabbed her wrists in both his hands and pulled her towards him. Holding her up off the ground to be at eye level with him he smirked at the defeated girl.

"Guess you aren't as hot as you used to be. I expected more of a fight from you. Oh well, enough idle chat. Get down to where you belong, thief."

Reno tossed her against the wall, watching her back slam into the bricks. As she slumped down to the floor Reno stopped in front of her and knelt, looking down at her bruised face. He cupped his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide and she moaned against his warm lips, not expecting the sudden affection. As he held her near she felt his tongue push past her lips and into her mouth, running over hers and tasting the inside of her mouth. After what felt like half an eternity Reno pulled back and smiled at her again, this time more sensual.

"You liked that, huh? Don't lie to me, thief. I can tell when a lady is digging on me. Now, why don't you just stay there and keep quiet like a good girl. The fun is just starting!"

Leaning back Reno slipped off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Yuffie watched as he peeled the shirt away exposing the toned body underneath. As he leaned towards her again Yuffie whimpered as she felt soft kisses being placed along the side of her neck, going down to her chest. It was hard to struggle, as her body was sore after the pounding Reno gave her. She gasped as she felt his hands on the hem of her crop-top, pulling it up. As her shirt slipped off she moaned, feeling the cool breeze of the evening on her exposed chest. As Reno's mouth cupped over her left breast she sighed again, both in a mixture of shock and pleasure as goose bumps began appearing on her body.

As he suckled on her left breast his hand gripped the right, squeezing and toying. Just as she was finally letting herself slip into the euphoria of having Reno play with her she felt a hand on her throat pulling her up. Reno held her against the wall; he was a lot stronger than he looked, she looked him right in the eye, feeling a new sense of fear. He tossed her aside again and she landed on her stomach, elbows propping her up and pushing her ass into the air. She grimaced as she felt Reno's hand sharply smack her ass as she knelt on an awkward mixture of all fours.

"OW!"

Saying nothing Yuffie felt his strong hand grip the waist of her shorts and yank them down, snapping the button in the process. As her shorts fell to her knees Reno stopped a moment to admire her underwear and the bottom underneath it before yanking those down too. Feeling more exposed than ever her first reaction was to roll over but after second thought, realized that wasn't a good idea. She squealed again as Reno rolled her onto her back and then moved to straddle her. She wanted to fight back but was just too exhausted after the battle.

"I have an important lesson for you to learn. Stealing is wrong, Yuffie, but it certainly DOES pay!"

Reno chuckled as he undid his fly and reached into his pants. Yuffie watched in horror as he removed himself from his cage and began to press against her. Her eyes clenched tight as she felt him pushing into her, her body loosening and then tightening to accommodate him. When her eyes opened again she saw Reno smiling at her, slowly moving his hips back and forth. Yuffie felt herself breathing faster and her legs wrapping around Reno's waist to hold him closer. As she lay there letting him have her she looked up and saw that it was growing darker, that night was falling soon and no one was coming to help her. Then again, did she want help? She wasn't screaming for help and wasn't fighting him anymore. She was… enjoying herself! Her hand reached down and began to run through Reno's long locks, feeling his soft hair between her fingers.

Suddenly Reno pulled away from her and stood up, holding his black pants up clumsily with one hand as he grabbed her with the other. He shoved her towards the dumpster and she landed bent over it, her legs slightly spread. Instinctively, her hands grabbed the edge of the dirty red dumpster as Reno spread her legs a little further by pushing his boot against her foot. She let out a loud gasp as she felt him entering her again, much faster this time. She groaned and pushed her body back to meet him. Gripping her smooth hips with his hands Reno began a pounding rhythm, slamming his hips forward again. His flat stomach slapped against her ass numerous times as his hands tightening their grip on her. Yuffie began to scream louder, her head leaning back as pleasure began to overtake her.

"Ahhh! Reno!" she cried louder, feeling her stomach start to knot. Reno gritted his teeth and began to grind them while feeling his body tightening up for release soon. Yuffie's small hands gripped the dirty red metal of the dumpster as she leaned forward, letting out a long scream as her body let go. Her small frame shook all the way, through as she moaned in a loud breaking style, riding out her pleasure.

A moment later Yuffie felt Reno's hardness slip from her, leaving her feeling empty after what she just experienced. As she slowly turned around to face him, Reno grabbed her hair and pulled her down. Before she could protest she felt him push himself into her mouth, past her lips. Kneeling in an empty alley of the city, Yuffie found herself with Reno's member in her mouth, sliding back and forth. She breathed heavily through her nose, not quite sure how to handle the situation. As she gasped what breaths she could she looked up to Reno, seeing him with his face scrunched up.

"MMMMMM!" was all she could manage to say as she felt the intruder in her mouth suddenly grow very warm and pulse. A warm and sticky liquid splashed into her mouth, filling her with a bitter tasting fluid. As she began to gag on the foul new presence Reno pulled away from her and stood on wobbly legs. She watched him zip up and then move away from her, going to fetch his shirt and jacket. Pulling the shirt on, he didn't even button it up before slipping his black coat on.

Walking past her he smiled as she looked at him, shocked. He smirked at the trail of white liquid dribbling from her chin and let out a loud laugh. Bending over he reached into her bag and pulled the red fire Materia that he knew was rightfully his. Slipping it into his pocket he bent back over and took a few more that weren't his, but that he knew he would find useful someday. As he rummaged through her collection of stolen prizes he didn't realized she had pulled her shorts back up and was getting dressed.

"Hey! Reno!"

As the Turk turned around he was blindsided by the bottom of her boot coming right at him. Having zero time to react Reno took the kick to the face full force and slammed into the brick wall. As his back hit the cold hardness of the wall he felt two more kicks into his sternum and a backhand across the face.

"Those are MY Materia, asshole!"

Grabbing his shoulders Yuffie brought up her knee, slamming it into Reno's crotch. His eyes bulged out and his mouth fell open as he let out a loud guffaw! Slumping down to the ground hands on himself Reno watched helplessly as Yuffie took back all the Materia, including the one she stole from him. Dropping them into her pack she laughed as she skipped out of the alley.

"Crime DOES pay, Reno! In more ways than one!"


End file.
